


Soiled Reputation

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: December Batch 2019 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Accident, Humiliation, Pantypooping, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Tashigi's got her hands full trying to deal with G-5, and it does a number on her bowels...
Series: December Batch 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605952
Kudos: 3





	Soiled Reputation

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

Being a Marine was no easy feat. With Pirates roaming the seas at all times, there was so much to do and so little time to accomplish it. Not to mention the internal corruption that plagued the organization, which absolutely didn't help matters either. Most of the cadets that would end up fighting for Justice eventually fell to the wayside.  
  
Despite this, there's still quite a few that manage to rise through the ranks through sheer tenacity and strength of will. Even that wouldn't save them from being manipulated by their superiors, as the young Captain Tashigi found out after she had been whisked away to a far-off base.  
  
To make matters worse, she had been forced to deal with a ragtag bunch of Marines that the main part of the organization refused to handle. Collectively known as G-5, they were made up of the worst of the worst. Not in terms of skills, but rather in terms of attitude. They were the lowest of the low, the kind of scallywags that wouldn't work together with the common Marine. Perhaps thanks to her exploits during previous incidents, she had been deemed a threat, and this was her punishment. To lead a band that wouldn't listen to orders...  
  
The spectacled woman cursed her luck as she wrote down a series of complaints in her personal journal. Her men had been rude in many different ways, their behavior hadn't improved after the last time she scolded them, and physical trauma hadn't exactly helped either. She was stuck on how to make them behave. To make matters worse, her superior, Smoker, hadn't yet arrived at the base where they were stationed. She was all alone, with nobody but herself to rely on.  
  
"Of course this happens to me. When doesn't it happen to me..." Tashigi lamented as she finished her latest notes before she turned her head to look at her beloved sword. She had acquired it during her trip to Loguetown and had kept it with her ever since. It had been of great use to her, but... against these men, it wasn't worth anything. Every single one she struck down with the flat side of her blade, another two would get back at her moments later. Sure, she'd still come out on top in the end, but they just kept coming regardless.   
  
Her stomach then began to growl, and not out of hunger. "Not now..." She muttered, remembering the last time that she felt this way. She could vividly imagine all of her beaten subordinates, each of them sprawled across the floor after a thorough beating... and then it happened. The knots were tied within her, and she wouldn't be able to hold back the tides of something awful. Thankfully, they had all passed out at that point, so it wasn't nearly as humiliating as it should be...  
  
That didn't make this situation any better, however. She knew that she would have to find a way to deal with her current stomach troubles, as she would just get ambushed by her subordinates at the worst possible moment if she didn't. They'd see a weak side of her, and the tables would finally turn. She knew that they'd no doubt relish that moment when they could take charge and decide how things were going to go... But she wasn't going to let them. As long as she drew breath, she'd make sure that they'd end up behaving. They'd listen to her, and they'd do exactly as they were told.  
  
With her mind made up, the glasses-wearing Marine Captain picked up her sword and started making her way out of her quarters. Thankfully, the bathroom wasn't far from her room, but that didn't make the trip any less excruciating. Every step she took made her body quiver and shake from the pressure, making her feel even more on edge. She knew that she couldn't take long, otherwise, she'd just make a mess right then and there, but...  
  
The further she walked, the less assured she felt. It was as if all of her effort to get to the bathroom just made it feel like it was getting further and further away from her. She drew a sharp breath as she felt a pang of pain run through her thighs, with a small gust of brown leaving the hole between her cheeks. She could feel her colon trying to contract, trying to expunge the contents... but she held in there. She was determined to see this through...  
  
Unfortunately for dear Tashigi, her struggles would be in vain, as she heard a set of aggressive footsteps approach. "Oi! Captain!" A squad of her subordinates cried out as they quickly surrounded her, each of them wearing a grin as they drew their blades. "Up for a spar? We've been training really hard to make sure we can match you blow for blow, and we think we've got it down!" They each laughed, completely unaware of her current condition...  
  
"G-Go... away..." The weakened woman muttered quietly as she tried to stagger further forward, squeezing her thighs together in an attempt to keep the dirtiness inside of her for a little while longer. To this effect, she drew her sword and pointed it straight towards the throats of her subordinates, with a killer glare in her wavering eyes. "You'll... regret it if you don't..." She muttered, trying to sound intimidating in her hour of need...  
  
The G-5 Marines laughed in the face of their cute captain's threats, each of them pointing their own weapon at hers. "Come on, Captain! You look like you could go for a round yourself! You look so wound up, you'll destress after beating every one of us!" They continued to completely ignore the issue at hand, despite the fact that they could easily tell that there was something wrong with her. They just disregarded the sensible reason for her current predicament, thinking that her mood was a result of stress instead of something much dirtier.  
  
Tashigi gritted her teeth as she tried to stand upright, her legs still bending inward in an attempt to keep it all held in. "Alright... If you punks really want it, then... then..!" She started crying out, as she was just about to launch into another lecture that'd make sure that all of them remembered why she was the Captain...  
  
Only for her pose to falter at that moment. Her rising anger gave way to her defenses lowering, and in turn, this meant that the floodgates down below were opened up. She could only gasp in fear as she felt something wide and solid traveling out of her bottom and into her panties. The moment that she had been worried about...  
  
The moment where they'd all get to see her incontinence in all of its glory. Tears streamed down the sides of her face as she felt her panties bulging outward, the messy rope that was her poop mushing its way across her lower cheeks, coating them in a dirty shade of brown as the whistle-like sounds of her farts filled the ears of her subordinates. She couldn't even bear to look up at them, feeling too much shame just from the sensation of shitting herself right then and there...  
  
And it didn't stop either. She could feel the pent up filth pushing its way out, making the mess slowly run its way out of her panties and down her pants legs, making the brown spread across the fabric as it made the accident seem that much worse. In her haste to get to the bathroom, she had made everything worse.   
  
It was over. She felt the utter humiliation of pooping herself in front of other people. She remembered the first time she had an accident in front of her superior, and though he had disregarded her habit, some part of her knew that he thought less of her for it. That was already bad enough, but to have her subordinates experience that very same thing... To make them have the ammo that they'd need to turn the tables... It made her feel awful, it made her want to just run straight back into her room and shut herself away for the rest of her life.  
  
Instead, something happened that she didn't expect. She heard the sound of weapons being dropped to the ground, as each of the G-5 Marines started kneeling down around her. "Captain? Are... Are you going to be okay? We didn't mean to make you shit yourself, we just..." They each said a similar apology, the regret on their faces being all too apparent.   
  
The bespectacled incontinent Captain looked to her subordinates, tears still streaming down her face as she started wiping them away while sniffling. "You... You're all... Dismissed..." She muttered as she tried to muscle her way past them, but they didn't budge. Not even an inch.  
  
Instead, each of them made a conscious effort to pick her up as gently as possible. "No can do, Captain. We've gotta help you with that, it's our fault after all." Every single Marine agreed as they all marched off towards the bathroom with their pooped commander in tow.  
  
...Perhaps they weren't all bad. Perhaps, by seeing her at her weakest, they realized what they were dealing with. And... She wasn't one to stop them from helping her out when they seemed all-too-willing to. Maybe, by making a mess of herself, she had found the way to make them behave themselves. Even if it was through such an unorthodox method.  
  
Tashigi closed her eyes as another dirty fart resounded from her rear, and the mess ran down her legs a little further. She could bear this humiliation if it meant that they'd start listening to her commands from now on. Maybe she wouldn't have to beat them up as much anymore either.  
  
She just hoped that they wouldn't help her by getting her back in diapers...


End file.
